The Balance Tips
by Murdock129
Summary: How I wish the episode 'The Balance' had ended and how it should have . Non-Scarverse Oneshot. HG/WW


Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League nor the characters involved

Diana struggled free of the bandages that had snaked around her form, tearing them from her body in time to see Shayera's heavy Nth metal mace slam into the ground with a resounding crunch mere feet from her, eyes turning up at the sound of the Thanagarian's cries of pain as she was held in Faust's giant mechanical hand, that filthy excuse for a man looking at her with arrogant interest

"You actually hurt me, allow me to return the favour" he sneered, the Annihilator's hand squeezing the hawk woman, trying to break her ribs and spine agonizingly slowly while she futiley struggled to get free, oh how Diana cursed Hephaestus for creating that monstrosity and Ares for having it commisioned, her hand reaching out to grab the mace's handle before leaping into the air, an intense rage at Shayera being assaulted in such a way burning in her chest.

"I hit a lot harder than she does!" she called out, sucessfully distracting the attentions of the spectral man within the Annihilator's armor, but unfortunately too quickly as his hand shot up and a beam, a burst of the darkest black magic from the pits of Tartarus themselves slammed into her, pushing her back and trying to sear the flesh from her bones

It hurt beyond what any mortal man could either understand or endure, but Diana was no mere mortal, she was an Amazon princess, a hero to many, she was Wonder Woman, and no dark magiks would conquer her, forcing her arms round to push the mace in front of her and flying forwards, forcing the beam back as Faust growled beneath the suit.

Pushing against him with the magical flow being interrupted by the Nth metal within the mace, she quickly managed to reach him, before deftly swinging the weapon, striking him viciously and sending him crashing to the side, Shayera's beautiful form collapsing against the stone floor before the Annihilator slammed down beside her, dwarfing the Thanagarian

Diana lifted the mace like one would a sword they were about to stab on a downed enemy, swooping down to land on the magical machine's chest, slamming the mace into it's face where Faust's dark soul was housed, pushing it deeper before she was hurled from the machine by an enormous explosion, the mace flying from her hand.

With a grunt she collided with the stone floor, her back felt almost broken and her whole body ached, slowly sitting up as her entire body shook slightly, before turning her head to look at Shayera, her blue eyes widening in worry, the red haired Thanagarian beauty wasn't moving, no rising and falling of her chest, nothing.

Scrambling to her feet she rushed over to Shayera's prone body, sliding to a stop and kneeling quickly beside her, hands moving to check the younger woman's pulse, before feeling for a heartbeat, eyes widening further when she found none of either, she couldn't be gone, she couldn't

Moving automatically she breathed in deeply before pressing her lips to the other woman's, breathing out into her, repeatedly giving her the kiss of life, and giving her a heart massage, her mind idly noting how soft Shayera's lips were, how full and firm her chest was, before her face lit up in a wide smile as the Thanagarian gasped out for breath, coughing a few times before looking up at her weakly.

"Diana" she whispered, her voice soft and tired, the amazon flushing as she realized how close their faces were. Adoringly she gazed at the angel's beautiful face, covered in a sheen of sweat, her lips large and red, her face so perfectly chiselled, her hair red like fire, and her eyes, her deep green eyes, like two of the most beautiful emeralds in all the world. She gazed enraptured at the woman who she had slowly begun to fall for, before her eyes widened as Shayera lunged forwards, kissing her deeply on the lips.

Diana's eyes widened, before falling shut as she returned the kiss slowly, her hands moving to cup her lover's cheek, and caress the bare skin of her arm. She hadn't known for sure when these feelings had arisen for Shayera, nor if this was love or mere lust, but she didn't care, she was kissing her angel, and that was all that mattered to her right now

Author's Notes: Just something that came to mind while watching The Balance, not in the Scarverse, please R&R


End file.
